The Heartless
by Marching Clocks
Summary: Naruto wakes up in some man named Orochimaru's hide-out with a strange feeling that he is forgetting something...Orochimaru couldn't be more pleased. ORONARU, S/M relationship, submissive!Naruto
1. いち

**Summary: Naruto wakes up in some man named Orochimaru's hide-out with a strange feeling that he is forgetting something...Orochimaru couldn't be more pleased. **

**Warning: Adult Sexual situations, cursing, mind-fuck (of course I need to warn about this), S/M relationship**

**A/N: Forgive me Naruto-kun, my beloved Jinchuuriki, I simply HAD to make use of Oro's long tongue. I don't have a beta, please don't kill me for my horrible grammar! ;~; I'm writing this for my own creepy pleasure, and I suppose some people might like to see Naruto as a docile pet as well. No? Oh well. Just read it. I promise not to make Oro too creepy~. **

Naruto woke from what felt like an extremely exhausted sleep, his eyelids felt heavy and his back ached. As the world came more into focus he realized that he was laying on a cold rock floor. He gasped and sat up quickly, causing a massive head rush that made his vision swim for a moment. He was in a room without a door. The walls were a deep brown that suggested he was underground. He bit his lip. How had he got there? He knew he was forgetting something, but had no recollection of this room or the events leading up to it. Naruto stood gingerly, and pressed his palms against the blank rock wall.

He began to force chakra into his hands to try to break it down, and then suddenly hot trickling pain was filling his head and spreading through his body. He let out a painful scream and fell backwards, recoiling from the wall. But it wasn't the wall. It was his chakra. He stopped the flow and immediately the pain was gone. Then he felt weak, tired. He rubbed his watery eyes and felt panic rise in his chest. Where was he? Where was he supposed to be?

Ah! That triggered some kind of memory. He remembered Sakura, his life-long crush. He remembered the bastard Sasuke being mean to him throughout their training. He remembered Kakashi-sensei and the many missions with him. He had a vague memory of some man with spiky white hair. He couldn't place a name. He remembered The Third Hokage, and The Fifth Hokage. He could recite every jutsu he learned in genin training. He remembered participating in the first level of the chuunin exam. But what happened to the others? Was he disqualified? Naruto grew tired of all the thinking and wracking his brain.

He ran his fingers through his hair, searching for some sort of bump or contusion. He felt nothing that signified a head injury of any sort. Disgruntled, he tried thinking of ways that he could lose his memory. A potion? A jutsu? Perhaps he had experienced something traumatic and sealed them away? Naruto shuddered. Kami, he hoped not. Naruto looked down at his body. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with black sleeves, and a black t-shirt underneath. He felt for his head band, but it was gone. Strange..He didn't remember this outfit. He had always worn orange and blue, not orange and black.

Naruto slowly became even more exhausted. Trying to grasp memories was an almost impossible task, and his earlier fit of chakra-induced pain strengthened that. He removed his jacket and folded it beneath his head. He turned off his mind as he slowly fell asleep.

Naruto woke up with a scary man staring down at him. The man had serpentine yellow eyes, long black hair, white skin, and a frightening sneer. Or was that a smile?

"Naruto-kun, you are finally awake," The man acknowledged, his eyes shining with some sort of cruel mischief.

"I woke up a while ago first, actually." Naruto didn't know why he felt the need to point that out. The slippery man ignored it anyway.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his voice becoming slightly smaller. The frightening man's leer widened even as his eyes flew open in shock.

"You don't remember me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrank back then, his hands gently wringing his jacket. He felt an odd sense of fear and anger toward the man, but he couldn't rationalize it.

"No," Naruto replied in a small voice, his large blue eyes darting around uneasily.

"And you don't know where you are?"

The frightening man was smirking then. Naruto wanted to shrink into the wall.

"No." For some reason, he hated that it sounded like a plea.

"Well then, Naruto-kun, I am Orochimaru-sama. You are being kept here as a guest in my humble abode. Would you like to see your dear friend Sasuke?"

Naruto perked up. An unexplained rush of happiness filled him at the sound of Sasuke's name. It quickly turned to confusion.

"But, Orochimaru-sama, why is Sasuke here?" And why did that man's name feel so strange on his tongue?

Orochimaru looked down at Naruto almost hungrily, his leer becoming more and more amused. Naruto felt like a cornered animal, his nerves were strung tight. To compensate, he rose to his feet. Damn. He was still smaller. The man's creepy cold voice was making ice coil in his stomach.

"Perhaps not right now, then. Come, follow me."

A hole sprang open in the wall, and Naruto's spun nerves snapped loose, causing him to jolt backward into the opposite wall.

He had no choice but to follow the serpentine man, his hands shaking lightly as he pulled on his jacket. He wanted more space between him and 'Orochimaru-sama'.

He forced himself to step into the hallway. To his surprise, it was well-lit. Not dark like he had expected. Where did these pre-concieved notions come from?

Orochimaru didn't look back as he walked confidently down the hallway. Naruto would almost call it a strut. He felt a great sense of excitement, and he realized how badly he wanted to see Sasuke. Why was that? Sure, Sasuke was his friend, but Sasuke had always been such a bastard to him. He felt horrible that he couldn't remember, but was determined to talk to Sasuke. Perhaps Orochimaru would take him there after telling him what he'd missed. Perhaps he was judging the man too harshly. He didn't even know the man, after all.

**Nyahahahaha. Naruto's too sweet.**

**First story on Fanfiction after years of simply writing for self-pleasure. XD**

**Yay!**

**Go ahead and tell me what you think. :F NOW. **


	2. 二

The dread pooling within Naruto's heart did not subside, even as he tried to smash it down. Occasionally, Orochimaru would glance back, smirk, and then continue looking lazily ahead. Naruto could practically feel the man's brain working from his place behind him. Not only was it disconcerting to have such a mysterious man smirking at him, it was extremely annoying. Naruto didn't want to yell at the potentially dangerous man, especially not with his chakra hurting him, but the urge to scream and stomp was incredibly over-bearing. He felt that if he did anything in anger, the man would only laugh and punish him for it later. This sense of knowing without knowledge creeped Naruto out a bit more, so he focused his thoughts on other topics.

He tried first to think of beating Sasuke in the Chuunin Exams, but that only lead back to thoughts of Orochimaru.

He then thought of Sakura, and how much he liked her. She was the prettiest girl he'd seen, for sure. She had sweet, soft features, but a bite to her that gave her the ability to kick his ass on a regular basis. He didn't mind, though. He liked Sakura-chan paying attention to him. At least she wasn't focussed on the bastard. He didn't understand what was so appealing about Sasuke anyway. Sure, he was good-looking. Sure, he had cool hair. But Sasuke was the meanest person Naruto knew, and that was saying something. Sasuke was meaner than any villain Naruto had ever met, simply because his hostility and nonchalance was focussed on people that tried to care about him.

Where was Sasuke, anyway? Why would he be in a place like this?

Naruto focussed hard on what happened in the Chuunin exams. All he remembered about Sasuke was the other boy telling him how much he wanted to fight him. He remembered the embarrassing feelings of pride and excitement. Why did Sasuke's voice sound so strained in that memory?

Naruto awoke from his thoughts when he realized he and Orochimaru were approaching a door.

The door had a biohazard sign across it, along with various metal contraptions that sealed it. Orochimaru stuck out a long white finger and pressed a large red button that was approximately five inches from the door. A loud ringing sound filled the air, and the door immediately slid open, revealing someone Naruto had come to know very well.

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked in confusion. The man was holding a scalpel with a frightening-looking serrated edge, and his whole body was covered with Healer's scrubs. Orochimaru suddenly placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, gently coaxing him to stand in front of him. Naruto's body gave a small quiver at the gentle touch.

"Kabuto-kun...I fear we have a problem. Naruto-kun does not remember me." Orochimaru sounded almost as though he was pouting. The man was much taller than Naruto was, and he could feel his breath ghosting across the tips of his hair.

Naruto shivered again.

Kabuto's mouth opened, then closed. He stared with wide eyes that made Naruto shrink back, feeling cornered.

"Come in, Orochimaru-sama." His voice had an unreadable emotion in it.

Orochimaru led him along behind Kabuto, the weight of his hands extremely distracting.

What they entered was not what Naruto had expected. It was a lab with various computer screens imbedded in the wall, and various shelves and cases sacked against the other walls. There was a circle of curtains in the middle of the room, presumably hiding a patient. Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyes flickering around the room.

"You're a medic-nin, Kabuto-san?" He asked, confusion outweighing his fear. How many memories had he lost? This looked absolutely nothing like a hospital in Konoha.

Orochimaru and Kabuto exchanged a glance over Naruto's head.

* * *

Oh! This was absolutely _delicious. _Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel for the Kyuubi, delivered directly into his hands by his darling little prodigy. Oh yes, perfect. Exquisite. Divine.

Sasuke's usefulness had increased to being _something _other than eye candy. The Uchiha was as perfect-looking as his brother, but was rude and dull on all occasions. Orochimaru found the boy's presence a required nuisance. He would have to suffer with him until he finally got his body. But in the mean time, Sasuke had delivered him this little _morsel. _

It was simply breathtaking to see the little fox trembling under his gaze, rather than the usual blind determination that the boy seemed possessed by. His firey innocence drew in Orochimaru like a moth to flame. He devoured the boy's presence, and longed for more of him. He would be so easy to manipulate, and then so useful to trade with. The Akatsuki would _love_ to trade with him for Naruto-kun. They would be all to willing to give him his heart's desire in exchange for the Kyuubi.

But no, not yet. First he would have his fun with the doe-eyed, supple-looking blonde.

He couldn't thank Sasuke enough. The loss of memories accompanied by the suppressed chakra made Naruto into a vulnerable piece of clay in his hands.

Kabuto, seeming to recognize the look in his eye, glanced at Naruto with a smirk. The little kyuubi gave a gentle smile, nervousness still sprinkled throughout his deliciously innocent face.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you've joined us at Orochimaru-sama's! This is really crazy about your memories, how much do you remember?"

Ah, the genius-ness of Kabuto.

Orochimaru gently rubbed his fingers over the back of Naruto's neck. He felt a small shiver race through the boy, and his insides shivered with delight as well.

_Mine._

Oooh. It had been a while since he had felt this type of possessiveness. He enjoyed being alight with desire. Naruto-kun was very special to evoke this feelings in him.

He unconsciously licked his lips. Kabuto caught the gesture from over Naruto's head, grimaced slightly, but then continued waiting for Naruto's answer.

"I don't even know how I got here! I don't even know Orochimaru-sama! I don't know why Sasuke would be here either...It feels like...That's wrong for some reason..." Naruto's jaw trembled a bit and Orochimaru could practically taste the frustrated tears building up in those wide blue eyes. He was amused by the small flash of sympathy in Kabuto's face, but not surprised by it. Anyone would feel guilt over the extremely boisterous boy's state of upset.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! You and Orochmaru-sama have been close for a long time. You and Sasuke came here to train under him as apprentices."

"But...why was I in that room? And what's wrong with my chakra?" Naruto glanced back at him, looking less uncomfortable upon learning they were 'close'. Haha.

"I don't really know, Naruto-kun. I will have to ask Sasuke about it immediately. He is always trying out dangerous techniques without regard for others." Orochimaru spoke up, placing a 'comforting' hand on Naruto's shoulder. The boy turned around, his eyes softening.

"Of course, that bastard would." The blonde's lips curled upward in a smile. Orochimaru wanted to lick the look right off of his face.

"Come, Naruto-kun. I wish to speak with you in private." Orochimaru wanted to pounce on the boy, regardless of Kabuto's presence. But from Kabuto's curled upper lip, it seemed that he would not appreciate that very much.

He lead the boy in the direction of his rooms, smirking to himself when he realized Naruto was no longer tense under his hand. He seemed comforted by Kabuto's lies, and Orochimaru was glad he was childish enough to believe it. Sadistic as he could be, he did not want an unwilling partner.

At least, not _too_ unwilling.

But at that time, Orochimaru had cooked up a lie so perfect, Naruto would be in his bed minutes after entering his room.

The snake man smirked in delight.

* * *

_Please note this,_

_I hate Sakura with an undying passion. I wish she would die. The part about her 'prettiness' is just me trying to see it through Naruto's eyes. (which I can't because I hate her.)_

_If she is in this story, it will most likely be when she dies._

_I hate Sasuke as well, but at least HE is good for yaoi purposes. _

_:)_

_-Marching Clocks_


	3. 三

Orochimaru hovered by the door, a wide smile in place across his white lips. Naruto was a bit confused as to why he was in a room with nothing but a bed and a strange looking lantern, but he decided he could trust Orochimaru. He didn't want to be like those people in Konohagakure, judging others before they knew him. Naruto tentatively sat on the bed, gazing around him.

Orochimaru smirked to himself as he quietly lit his lamp. The scent of the herb began to fill the air. It was sweet and heavy. He had grown used to scent, and the smell of it. Naruto however, would not be. The drugged air filled his room, and he watched in amused arousal as the boy slowly sank backward. The large blue eyes became heavy-lidded, and his words more sluggish.

"I feel kind of…" Naruto's voice trailed off, and he began to lean back against the bed. Orochimaru silently moved across the darkly lit expanse. Naruto let out a soft sigh, his voice beautiful and relaxed.

"O-orochimaru-sama?" The usually loud voice was very soft and feeble. Naruto felt his hands clutching the fabric of his trousers. He wanted…he wanted….

_Everything _felt good.

He felt his body moving of its own accord, his jacket slipped upward and a moan slipped from his mouth when his bare skin touched the soft sheets. He couldn't move his hands from where they were kneading desperately. He needed to be _touched. _

Suddenly Naruto pressed his hands in just the right way and he cried out, his hips thrusting off of the bed. "Orochimaru-sama!" He was pleading, begging for _something._

He heard the snake-man's voice from across the room. The tall figure gave a deep chuckle, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. Orochimaru's pointed tongue slid across his lips, and Naruto barely registered the man's words.

"Look at you, Naruto-kun. Beautiful kitsune."

Naruto felt his face flush, and through his haze of pleasure; he knew he should have felt something different at that statement. All Naruto could think was how much he wanted Orochimaru to touch him.

Orochimaru responded to Naruto's pleas. He slithered across the room, looking like a predator in his hastened approach. He approached the bed with his usual smirk on his face, but the telltale signs of arousal bellied his 'composure'.

"NNnggh." Naruto was making senseless noises. He had rolled onto his stomach, and he had his hips thrusting languidly against the bed.

Orochimaru's hands were on him in a second. He flipped the young male over in a desire to completely control him. He held Naruto's wrists above his head, and Naruto cried out at the wonderful feeling of hands against his feverish skin. Orochimaru bent so his face was close to the Jinchuuriki, and he licked the perspiration off of Naruto's trembling upper lip.

Naruto's stomach muscled tightened, and his breathing became more erratic. The older man's soft hair was gently tickling his skin, and those intense golden eyes were locked with his. Naruto had never been kissed before, and he relished in the strange feeling of lips on his. Naruto closed his eyes, and he buried his hands in the man's hair, loving the feeling it made against his skin. Their hips were pressed together tightly, and Naruto could feel a gentle rhythm beginning to build. Suddenly, Orochimaru's hot wet tongue slid across his bottom lip. Naruto's mouth opened for him instantly, and he felt himself being kissed thoroughly and wetly.

The kiss had barely begun when Orochimaru pulled away, drawing a whine from Naruto. "Kiss me," he pleaded, biting his lip invitingly.

"Hush." The word was whispered against his neck, and Naruto cried out as sharp teeth and a talented tongue teased the delicate spot. The snake man moved down Naruto's body, baring it as he went. Naruto's jacket and shirt were discarded easily, and Orochimaru spent far to long admiring the expanse of pure tan _muscle. _Orochimaru's white thumbs contrasted extremely with the boy's golden skin as he absentmindedly rubbed them against the boy's hard nipples. Naruto cried out, bucking against the older man. He'd never known _those_ could be sensitive! Orochimaru's mouth bent to further the pleasure and Naruto could only moan and try to increase the friction under the incredible ministrations.

Naruto blushed when he felt those long white fingers on the hem of his trousers, but moaned when the sheets rubbed against his bare skin. Orochimaru silently positioned himself between Naruto's legs, and Naruto practically screamed at the feeling of the older man's clothed groin against his. He had never even _thought_ about this before! He could barely think about it then!

Orochimaru's abnormally long tongue gently brushed his thigh. Naruto couldn't see the man's face, as his thick black hair curtained it, but he could almost _feel _the wicked smirk as the tongue slithered across his genitals.

Naruto panted, his fingers digging into the bed sheets. Orochimaru's tongue was _wrapped around him_, languidly sliding up and down.

Naruto had never felt more aroused.

The tongue lengthened impossibly, tightening its grip as it slid slowly down. Naruto cried out at the painfully slow pace, his body wantonly bucking into the motions. Orochimaru's fingers caressed his opening, and Naruto let out a keening wail.

"Do you want this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's mind reeled as he desperately tried to remember how to talk. All he could think about was how much he wanted the tongue back.

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you?" The way he hissed the word, his eyes narrowed and face completely serious made Naruto moan. He didn't quite know what the snake man was talking about, but shivered and nodded. "Please, Orochimaru-sama." He was surprised his voice was steady, but it sounded _very _inappropriate.

The tongue was suddenly back, but not in the place he had expected.

His mouth opened in a silent moan, his chest heaving as the tongue breached him, wiggling a bit to spread him more. He rocked into the touched, feeling the slick tongue push deeper inside of him made him cry out in longing.

"More—ngh-Orochimaru-sama!"

Soon the wicked appendage struck something inside of him that made the world swim and his thigh muscles clench.

The tongue retreated, and Naruto wondered if he had done something wrong. With a jolt, he realized it was quite the opposite.

Orochimaru pounced on him, his fingers fumbling to strip himself of his clothes and Naruto admired the pale, thin body, tainted only by a dark dusting of hair leading to a surprisingly large erection. Naruto had no time to blush, as Orochimaru's mouth was already locked with his. Their hips frantically moved against each other, and Naruto felt Orochimaru growl against his lips.

"You're _mine _Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt the hard cock pressing against his entrance, and he panicked for only a second. He remembered the feeling Orochimaru had inspired earlier, and he eagerly thrust against the man. Orochimaru hissed, his eyes sliding shut as he held Naruto's hips tightly for a moment. There was no pain, and Naruto moaned at the feeling of being filled.

Orochimaru's resolve broke with the sound, and Naruto could comprehend only pleasure as he fingers dug into the man's white shoulders, and Orochimaru's movements took his breath away, The breath-taking pace seemed to last forever, and then Naruto felt release so intense it was painful. He cried out, hearing a similar noise from his partner. Everything was hazy, but he was sure he felt lips against his, and then a deep voice chuckling, "My Naruto-kun."

* * *

Orochimaru felt better than he had in years.

It had been a while since he'd indulged himself in a beautiful man. In fact, he hadn't taken a lover since Kimimaro had died. That had been a shame. Kimimaro was a delicious young man.

He was smirking softly to himself when he entered Kabuto's lab. Kabuto examined the smug look with a roll of his eyes, and he continued bandaging Sasuke's shoulder, which had a deep gash lined with purple.

"Oh Sasuke-kun~, you'll never guess what I was just doing," Orochimaru sang, his lips seeming permanently glued upward. Sasuke gave him a disinterested look, and Orochimaru remembered how much prettier Naruto's skin had been compared to the Uchiha's.

"Let me guess, Orochimaru-sama. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he just arrived two days ago," Kabuto said nonchalantly, looking displeased. He found Orochimaru's habits disgusting, but it only served to amuse him even more. Sasuke's body tensed, and his black eyes flashed up to his sensei's.

"Naruto-dobe?"

Orochimaru's eyes hardened at the almost affectionate nickname for _his_ blonde, but his smirk widened.

"Oh yes, Sasuke. Thank you for the little morsel. His company is much…appreciated." Orochimaru let out a small chuckle and Sasuke gave a small frown.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? I thought you intended to kill the boy? Or is there some _compassion_ in there after all?"

Sasuke scowled at him, dark eyes flashing.

"No. All I care about is my revenge." He rose to his feet and strode out of the room, his fist tightly clenched around the hilt of his katana.

_Good. _Thought Orochimaru predatorily. _Your 'dobe' belongs to me now._

***coughcough***

**I updated. :)**

**THIS WAS INCREDIBLY AWKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE. T_T**

** I actually said the word 'cock'! Holy smut Batman! XD**

**There. It was technically rape, but Naru-chan enjoyed it at least... ^-^"**

***hits SasUKE with a hammer for hurting dobe***


	4. 四

When Naruto woke up, he immediately felt dread building in his chest. His eyes widened as he took in the room, which seemed to be mocking him in its coldness. The lantern hung there, a sad reminder of what had happened.

Naruto emitted his first ever swear word since Iruka-sensei had banned him from them when he was ten. He felt sore all over, and there were bruises on his chest and shoulders from the snake-man's teeth. His legs felt like jelly, and besides the over-all shock at what had happened, he felt a small bit of a relaxing sensation.

Naruto clutched the bed coverings around him as he searched the dark carpeted floor for his clothes. He winced at their state. He hadn't even realized his t-shirt had been torn from his body until then. As he scrambled along the floor, he felt something odd. A chord, now snapped, attached to a glowing blue gem that seemed to warm at his touch. Flashes of a smiling blonde woman filled his mind, and then anger, bitter and unhindered anger. It seemed that Tsunade had done him wrong, but he couldn't remember her being any more than a rude old lady.

The smiling woman in his head didn't seem so bad at all.

Naruto tied the chord carefully; making sure it was secure before placing it around his neck. He felt a small burning in his belly, around the curse-seal. The Kyuubi was displeased with this small artifact. Feeling a strange sense of satisfaction at this, Naruto ignored the demon and zipped his jacket over his bare skin. His underclothes were—well—casualties of the night before. He slipped his trousers on with a grimace, feeling unclean and ashamed.

What had Orochimaru-sama done to him?

Iruka—during his blushing explanation of sex to the eagerly listening Uzumaki—had never said anything about _two men_ having sex. Naruto didn't even know something so strange could feel so good! He wondered if Iruka-sensei knew what he did. The man had been obviously flustered when Naruto had pulled off his epic Harem Jutsu, so he doubted it.

The memories seemed so far away, but at the same time, they felt so close. He knew it had been many years since he had attended the Academy. He remembered being on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. He remembered the Chuunin exams, or at least a part of them. Had he passed? Had Sakura and Sasuke passed? How many memories were missing?

He needed to talk to Sasuke.

Naruto was too afraid to leave the room alone. What if Orochimaru-sama caught him? Naruto would certainly be too flustered to ever talk to the man again.

_Mine._

Just remembering the man's tone sent a shiver through Naruto. He had to find Sasuke. He had to find Sakura!

He placed his hands on the door again, and then remembered something. Previously, when he had tried to use his chakra, it had filled him with searing pain. He wondered if it would happen again, but he was hesitant to try. He slowly walked backwards until his knees hit the bed and he sat down, his chin in his hands.

Kami, he was confused.

Naruto sat there, immersed in his memories, until Kabuto opened the door, his hand over his eyes. Naruto wanted to laugh, but his throat felt dry. He stared at Kabuto, unable to move.

"Are you decent?"

Naruto nodded shakily, but then realized Kabuto couldn't see him. Getting that strange urge to laugh again, he mumbled, "Yes."

Kabuto quickly dropped his hand, and Naruto felt the pair of black eyes assess him and the state of the room. The younger Shinobi flinched.

"Do you need medical attention?"

Naruto thought over this question calmly. Did he? There was a dull ache in his backside, but he didn't want to tell Kabuto that. He could practically feel the man's distaste, even if his eyes were full of nothing but pity. He shook his head.

"Well, Naruto-kun. I am here to give you a memory comprehension test, and if that goes well, Orochimaru-sama has permitted a visitation between you and Sasuke."

Naruto's heart leapt into his throat.

_Finally. _His mind supplied.

"What is the most recent memory you have before you woke up in our care?"

That was easy.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and I were about to enter the Forest of Death. I know we went in….but I just can't remember the details." His voice was hoarse.

"Do you remember anything about either I or Orochimaru-sama?"

"No. I already told you that." Naruto glared at the bespectacled medic-nin.

"No need to be so agitated," Kabuto sniffed, "do you remember Tsunade, the current Hokage?"

"Yes. I also remember a strong negative feeling toward her…I can't explain it. I don't have to see her, do I?"

"Oh, no. Sasuke brought you here. Tsunade has already been informed of your situation," Kabuto said smoothly, his intense eyes of calculation steadily holding Naruto's.

"What did she do to me?"

"Well _I _don't know, Naruto. I wasn't there," Kabuto said snidely, quirking an eyebrow.

"No need to be so agitated," Naruto mocked Kabuto's deep cultured voice, pretending to push his glasses up.

Kabuto deadpanned.

"Very amusing. Mock the person who's taking you to see your best friend."

Naruto shot up from the bed, stumbling forward a bit at the sudden flash of pain.

"Let's go! Dattebayo!" He said cheerily.

"You sure are in a good mood," Kabuto mused as they walked down the dimly lit corridor. The walls were brown-tinted red, and their shadows flickered against the walls.

"It's easier to feel good then to be sad about everything. If I let myself get sad, I'd never get anything done," replied Naruto as he trotted beside Kabuto.

Kabuto was quiet for a long moment.

"If only Sasuke held the same principles as you. We might actually get some training in instead of mindless bickering. He insists that medical ninjutsu is completely useless," Kabuto clicked his tongue with distaste.

"Isn't it?"

Kabuto glared.

"No, it isn't. I can sever your muscles by touching you, and I can heal any man in seconds. Brute force isn't always the best way to fight. I never lose," Bragged Kabuto.

Naruto was speechless.

"Sever your muscles? What does that mean?"

For some reason, the corners of Kabuto's mouth twitched as if he was enjoying his own private joke. Weird guy.

"It literally breaks apart your muscles. It was…inspired by the Hyuuga's technique of blocking chakra points. It's very debilitating if one relies heavily on taijutsu."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto's mind searched for only a moment, before he remembered Hinata. He remembered crying out in alarm as her cousin struck his precise fingers into her heart, nearly killing her.

"I remember that. Neji was brutal in his match with Hinata-chan," Naruto muttered. Something tugged on the edges of his mind. He felt unexplained warm feelings toward the Hyuuga build in his chest. His lips wanted to smile, but why? He was obviously not the nicest of people if he was willing to hurt his cousin, the shy little kunoichi, and if he talked to her with such disrespect.

"Yes. It's a shame you don't remember the rest. You fought with Neji in the final round. It was rather interesting to watch," said Kabuto vaguely. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I fought with HIM?"

"There's no need to shout." There was amusement in the deep voice.

"Wha-wha—Did I win?"

"It was a draw; you both fought admirably. You have a remarkable talent for changing people, Naruto-kun. I believe, from what Sasuke said, Neji Hyuuga became your friend after that."

"I don't know…He seemed like Sasuke, only more aggressive. I don't think I'd befriend a second Sasuke," Naruto said with a puzzled expression.

"Eh, come to think of it, I wouldn't befriend a first Sasuke! Where is the teme, anyway? This is kind of a long walk."

Kabuto snorted.

"He insisted on rooms as far away from Orochimaru-sama as possible. I'm sure you know why."

A silence fell upon the pair as Naruto's fingers dug into his palms. He hated the unpleasant feeling that rushed through him, a hot and cold feeling that tickled his back and pooled in his stomach. He suddenly wanted to run away, he needed to be alone. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

"Here we are." Kabuto's voice interrupted Naruto's mini-episode as he knocked on the door in front of him. It was a black door with no handle, and there were no other rooms in the small nook of a hallway.

They waited for quite a while before the door finally slid open.

Sasuke was a lot different from what Naruto remembered.

He had shed the old black shorts and Uchiha emblem shirt and exchanged them for baggy blue pants and a loose white shirt tied with a purple obi. Sasuke had grown; his body lengthened and muscled in comparison to his former short and skinny stature.

What Naruto really noticed, though, were his eyes. They were cold, black obsidian. No emotion crossed the pale face, which had an unhealthy glow in the dim light. The shadows in his eyes seemed to make them even more distant. They seemed disconnected from the rest of him, little cases of black ice that did not melt at the sight of Naruto's weary curl of the lips.

"Naruto," he said, his voice even deeper than Naruto recalled. Sasuke's voice had always been far too grown up for his age.

Naruto couldn't say anything through the sudden dryness in his throat. A cold feeling crept up the back of his neck, and he had to look at the ground in an effort to compose himself.

"I'm willing to leave you two alone for a few minutes, if you can behave," Kabuto's eyes flashed up to Sasuke, his expression one of extreme displeasure.

Sasuke merely stared back. His hand—so fast that Naruto didn't even see it—shot out and yanked Naruto into the room. He stood there for a few seconds before closing the door.

Silence.

For some unexplainable reason, Naruto wanted to cry.

"You shouldn't be here, dobe," Sasuke said, his icy voice suddenly tired. His broad shoulders slumped a bit, and he relaxed against the door, his eyes penetrating Naruto's.

Naruto bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I don't remember—I can't—" He stuttered, unable to find the right way to express his feelings.

"How did I get here? Why are you here? Where's Sakura? Where's Kakashi? What happened at the Chuunin exams? What—"

Sasuke cut him off by a simply sharpening of his gaze. Naruto flinched.

"I brought you here."

A weight dropped into his stomach. He could barely breathe.

"Why?"

"I did want to, believe me. I would have been content to have never seen you again, but you are so fucking persistent." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, glaring heavily.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I came here to train with that perverted snake. You didn't want me to. You have been badgering and harassing me for three years. If you had left me alone, you wouldn't be here. You'd be back wherever Sakura and Kakashi are."

It was the longest sentence Naruto had ever heard Sasuke speak in normal conversation.

It made his throat contract, and little needles of warmth prick at his eyes. He swallowed heavily.

"But—Surely I didn't—I didn't deserve for him to—" Naruto cut himself off. He couldn't tell Sasuke. He wouldn't.

He felt like such a failure.

Sasuke would sneer at him, tell him to be a man. Sasuke had come here alone to be trained. Naruto relied on others to take care of him.

He felt pathetic.

But strangely, Sasuke's gaze softened. He stared at Naruto with the same unreadable expression, his lips turned downward.

"You're an annoying, pathetic idiot. You deserve everything that you get," Sasuke said harshly, in sharp contrast with his gentle eyes.

Naruto knew that statement should have angered him, but all he could feel was calm.

"Sadly, Orochimaru still wants you here. He'll tire of you eventually, and then I'll be free of you. Please try to keep these little visits infrequent, I'm really very busy."

Naruto felt as if he'd been sucker-punched in the ribs. He nodded mutely, staring at the door. He begged Kabuto to come in and save him. Sasuke was going to hurt him, he could feel it. He'd done it before…Hadn't he? Naruto's head hurt.

"Why does it hurt?" Naruto asked numbly.

"What?"

"My chakra. The fox. They burn." He remembered the stinging in his belly before he put on the necklace.

Sasuke didn't reply. He turned away and opened the door, shoving Naruto into the hall.

He ran straight into Kabuto, who smelled like rubbing alcohol and spice.

He wished he could allow himself to cry.

* * *

Oh noes! There's no smex in this chapter! :( I'll be sure to rectify that as soon as possible. ;D

I've been in a bit of a funk, I couldn't write and I was extremely depressed. I'm better now, and I can write more often! Woohoo!

I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of boring, it's mostly character development.

See you soon! 'ttbayou!


	5. ご

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kabuto didn't sound like he actually cared; he stepped backward from the Kyuubi in distaste.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Come on, Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you now," said Kabuto impatiently.

He felt so...disappointed, and scared. Scared of Sasuke, scared of Orochimaru, and scared of what was happening to him. Why was his scared of his best friend? Why had Sasuke said those things to him? Naruto's fingers clung to the fabric of his jacket as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Kabuto paused, his eyes assessing the younger male quickly before asking, "Did he hurt you?"

Did he? Naruto couldn't remember. Surely Kabuto didn't mean the pain in his chest.

He shook his head, leaning forward slightly to let his hair cover his eyes. He felt torn open; vulnerable. He wanted to run away.

They continued walking, and the trip was not cheerful like before. The two men were quiet, immersed in their thoughts. Kabuto didn't say anything more, and Naruto felt like he would die if he tried to speak. He felt...ashamed.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nearly jumped a foot in the air, and his face flooded with heat. Comforting hands landed on his shoulders, and he was pulled beside a warm body mass. Orochimaru-sama's arm wrapped around his waist, but Naruto was too flustered to look up. Was this how normal people felt after having sex? He felt his face flush even more.

"Thank you, Kabuto. You can go now," said Orochimaru dismissively, his hand lazily rubbing Naruto's side.

There was a sigh of annoyance, and the sound of footsteps fading away.

Orochimaru gently tugged him into the familiar room, and he only stared a minute before murmuring, "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" in his creepily affectionate voice.

"A-anou…" He could barely get that out. He bit down hard on his lip and tried to ignore his embarrassment. Orochimaru's hand stroke over his cheek, and gently tilted his face up. Naruto blushingly looked into the serpentine yellow eyes. Orochimaru's face held concern.

"You spoke to Sasuke, what happened?"

Naruto cringed a bit.

"I—I'm scared of him," he whispered. The words came out before he could stop them, and after he said it he brought both hands up to cover his mouth. He didn't feel like himself. He felt like he was different, and he couldn't control it.

Orochimaru frowned, looking extremely displeased.

"Why?"

"I—I can't remember. I can't remember anything! I HATE THIS!" Naruto began to pace around the room, digging his fingers into his hair.

"Naruto-kun, perhaps I can help you remember. Please, sit down." Orochimaru smirked at him, seeming almost amused by his tirade.

"I don't even KNOW you! How do I know you won't just be lying! I need to talk to Sakura! Or Kakashi! I can't—"

"Naruto," Orochimaru interrupted, his eyes flashing, "when I said you were _mine_ I meant it. Obey," he hissed.

Naruto was frozen. Obey? What was he, a slave?

"Sit down." It was a warning this time, and Naruto obeyed. Orochimaru's lips curled back up, and the face was no longer so frightened.

"Good," he purred. He beckoned, and Naruto obediently scooted closer.

"Now, I'm going to tell you all I know of your past. You are the carrier of the Kyuubi. The last time I saw you was three years ago, when you were twelve years old and participating in the Chuunin exams. You and Sasuke are now both fifteen years old." Orochimaru said this in a complete monotone, not seeming to notice Naruto's extreme shock.

"Sasuke came here to be trained by me, and from what I heard, you did quite a bit of training yourself. You did not want Sasuke to be trained by me. You constantly searched for him, and you constantly begged for him to come back. Exactly one week ago, you and Sasuke fought." Orochimaru paused, his eyes boring into Naruto's.

"Wait—why did we fight? Why didn't I want Sasuke to come here?"

Orochimaru pursed his lips, mulling his questions over.

"You didn't trust me. I am no longer a part of your village. You didn't want Sasuke to leave the village. You two fought because you were trying to take Sasuke back by force. Sasuke—" The pale man inhaled deeply, "Sasuke nearly killed you. I suspect whatever he did is what made you lose your memories."

"I can't access my chakra. D-did Sasuke do that too?" Tears were leaking out of Naruto's eyes. Everything Sasuke said made sense. He was too mortified to brush the tears away from his face; he normally wouldn't show such weakness.

"I don't know what happened, Naruto-kun," he said gently. "All I know is, one second Sasuke was staring at you, and then the next, you were screaming. It was rather…gruesome. I will admit, Sasuke seemed surprised by the strength of your pain. I do not think he intended—" Whatever Orochimaru saw in Naruto's face seemed to cut off his speech. Naruto sobbed. It hurt, and he couldn't even feel embarrassment at his tears. Sasuke had nearly killed him. Sasuke had taken away his chakra.

Orochimaru enfolded him in a hug. Naruto accepted the affection easily, shoulders shaking softly as he was held. Orochimaru's hands stroked through his hair, and Naruto sunk into his arms. The vulnerable feeling returned, and Naruto clung more tightly to the older man as he gently brushed away his tears.

"Come here," Orochimaru murmured. He guided Naruto, gripping his face as he gently pressed their lips together. Naruto tried to pull away, but Orochimaru's fingers tightened warningly on the Jinchuuriki's jaw. He pulled away after only a few seconds, his eyes glittering again.

"I don't want to drug you again, Naruto. I want you to submit willingly to me. I don't want there to be a constant struggle between us." His fingers stroked over the whisker marks on Naruto's face, and the younger shinobi blushed, unable to hold Orochimaru's gaze. Drug? So that was the hazy feeling caused by the lantern, he was made to submit. A bit of weight seemed to lift off of Naruto's shoulders, and he felt more confident in his speech.

"B-but…I don't even know you. I was told that two people were supposed to love each other…"

"You were misinformed, Naruto-kun. Sex is about trust, and about pleasure. I am here to protect you from Sasuke, and keep you out of harms way. Though sex is a part of loving relationships, it does not always have to start with love." His fingers made their way down Naruto's neck, and the blonde's breathing hitched.

"I would very much like you to trust me, and as I said before, you are already mine. The only things separating us now are the terms."

"T-terms?" Orochimaru's warm breath was on his neck, making him tremble with nervousness.

"Yes Naruto-kun, the terms. You can both agree to my rules, and agree to be mine willingly, or this will be a very painful road for you. You will eventually bend before me either way. The first is just simpler, and much nicer for both of us."

The smirk was chilling.

"I do not wish to harm you."

Naruto bit back a rude remark, his canine teeth sinking into his lip. He couldn't do this. He could allow this man to own him like an animal. Orochimaru's eyes grew lighter, and his smirk wider as he watched Naruto's struggles. Dread crept into his heart, and Naruto lowered his head in submission.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

He could practically feel the triumph rolling off of the snake-like man.

"Call me master, now Naruto-kun."

Naruto hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes master."

* * *

Orochimaru's hot breath was on his neck, and Naruto could not hear his own breathless noises over the loud pattering of the shower. Orochimaru's hands caressed him, keeping their wet bodies tightly locked together. The snake-man's hands guided his own, spreading soap across his front. The taller man's body was warm against his back, and Naruto's knees trembled with the sensation.

Their locked hands traveled downward, toward the dark black curse seal around Naruto's navel. Orochimaru guided them to gently tracing the black markings. Naruto shivered in the hot spray of water, the languid movements hopelessly arousing.

Orochimaru's teeth grazed his earlobe. Naruto's breathing stuttered.

Orochimaru gently turned Naruto around so they were nose to nose, and Naruto shyly ran his fingers over the older man's shoulders, gently touching the wet white skin there. The snake-man seemed pleased by his action, as he pressed their lips together and began practically grinding Naruto into the wall. Orochimaru's mouth, and the loud spray of the shower against the blue tiles drowned Naruto's soft groans out.

Naruto's brain felt cloudy, and he succumbed to the pleasurable feelings that his 'master' offered. It was all he could do, really. His best friend had betrayed him, and he had no idea what Tsunade had done. The only person who hadn't lied to him was Orochimaru, and he was willing to give up himself to be protected from the cruelty of the outside world.

_**A.N.: Did you catch it? DIDJA? DIDJA?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you then.**_

_**Naruto didn't seem to remember Orochimaru's lie from a previous chapter. Kabuto told him that he and Sasuke were there to be apprentices, and he had been close to Oro for a long time.**_

_**Just wanted to let you guys know, THAT WAS INTENTIONAL. XD I'm not a herpaderp of an author.**_

_**Okay, there was a bit of confusion about my last update. :P I'm going to try to clarify as much as I can without giving too much of the plot away.**_

_**Naruto memories are only up until the first half of the Chuunin exam. He has 'emotional memories' which are common with someone with amnesia, or someone who has repressed memories. Naruto has certain unexplained feelings about certain things, because those feelings happened during the time that he cannot access in his brain. His unexplained anger toward Tsunade, his feelings toward Sasuke, all of the feelings he can't explain. **_

_**I'm afraid I can't give away much more, because I want you to be as clueless as Naruto. ;D Just remember that Naruto—right now—has the mindset of a twelve year old boy. He's going to be very easy to manipulate, especially since he's so immature.**_


	6. 六

"_Narutoooo…." The voice growled. Naruto didn't turn around._

"_Naruto, please, it hurrrtttsss…" The voice begged._

"_I don't need you anymore," Naruto lied._

_A pain-filled laugh._

"_You will. When you remember, you will."_

Naruto woke up craving ramen so hard his head hurt. He let out a groan, only wondering for a second why his backside hurt so badly.

He sat blearily for a second, and then he let out a loud scream.

"AAHHH!" He leapt off of the bed, peering over it with wide eyes.

Sigh. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"DON'T STARE AT ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING, 'TTBAYOU!"

Kabuto was staring intently at paperwork, but he paused to glare at Naruto over his round glasses.

"Don't flatter yourself. Do you need a painkiller?"

Naruto slunk back onto the bed, eyeing the bespectacled man distrustfully.

"No, I don't need a painkiller. I need ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Yes, Ramen."

Kabuto stared at him, then his lips quirked upward in amusement.

"I don't think Orochimaru-sama even knows what that is anymore. All he eats is rice and a pill for nutrients every day."

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he felt a swell of sympathy for his…master…

"Can we make some?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"You can cook?"

"Well…no…. but it can't be that difficult. My stomach will cave in if I don't get any ramen." Naruto hopped out of bed, unashamed at his nakedness with the prospect of ramen in his mind. He tugged on the uniform Orochimaru-sama had picked out for him. It was white, elbow and knee length. The top was baggy and exposed his collarbones, while the bottoms clung to him enough for easy movement. He wore regular indoor shoes.

"I don't think Orochimaru-sama would appreciate you burning the compound down. Let me take you to the kitchens."

Naruto nodded brightly.

Kabuto led him down the hall, this trip much less ominous than the last. Kabuto allowed Naruto to babble on and incessantly ask questions, while he responded with sarcastic comments and grunts.

"We're here."

Naruto stared at the room in confusion.

"This is the ugliest kitchen I have ever seen," he stated calmly.

Kabuto took a moment to glance around, before silently agreeing with him.

The walls were painted black, and all of the appliances encased in the same stone that filled the entire hideout. The room was small and cramped, and it smelled like blood. Naruto questioned this with a crinkled nose.

"We have some very interesting individuals residing here, Naruto."

"Ahh! YOU DRINK BLOOD?"

"No, idiot, but others living here might be inclined…"

"I haven't _seen _anyone else around here."

"That's because you spend most of your time in Orochimaru's room."

Naruto froze, feeling hurt wash through him. The hurt at the comment quickly turned to anger, and he swung his fist back to punch the older man. His brash attack was immediately dodged, and he grunted in pain when Kabuto knocked the wind out of him with a punch to the ribs. Naruto rolled, his body seeming to move by itself, and kicked Kabuto hard in the shin. Kabuto stumbled, his hands glowing with chakra that made Naruto's pulse drive upward in fright. He let out a yelp, kicking the older man as hard as he could in the knee before throwing the kitchen door open and sprinting away from him. Without chakra, Naruto was surprised to find himself running insanely fast. He had always had terrible stamina.

He ran until his lungs ached, and he began to slow. As soon as this happened, he was pinned by a very angry Yakushi Kabuto.

"You baka. You know I'm going to have to tell Orochimaru-sama about this."

Naruto twisted, hissing as he snapped his teeth at Kabuto. The older man held on tighter, smirking.

"It's amazing that you have such feline tendencies when the fox is locked inside of you." Naruto glared, bucking his body in an attempt to throw the shinobi off.

"Fuck you, Kabuto. Get the fuck off of me," He growled.

Kabuto sighed, relaxing his grip a bit. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Naruto."

Naruto's face filled with redness and he struggled even harder. "You didn't hurt my feelings, teme! Your face just pisses me off, get it away from me."

Kabuto laughed, shaking his head slightly, and released the younger shinobi.

Naruto leapt to his feet, brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes with flaming cheeks. The bespectacled bastard always managed to make him feel like an idiot.

* * *

"I heard you fought with Kabuto today," said Orochimaru randomly as Naruto sorted his documents on the floor. Orochimaru usually worked all day, and then stayed with Naruto all night, but he was now requesting Naruto's presence at all hours. He let Naruto take a few runs and train as much as he could without his chakra. Naruto wondered what all of the paperwork was for.

Naruto tensed.

"Yes master."

Orochimaru's yellow eyes didn't look up from his document, but his lips curled upward in cold amusement.

"Did he deserve it?"

"When doesn't he?" Naruto blurted loudly, unable to stop himself. Orochimaru laughed, running his fingers through the Jinchuuriki's hair.

"I must agree. The only one who talks to me as casually as he does is Sasuke, and I only put up with him because he is essential to my plans."

Naruto shrunk a bit at the mention of his former best friend. He tried to push away thoughts of all of his precious people, but they crept into his mind. He wished he could talk to Iruka-sensei. He always seemed to know the right thing to do.

Naruto glanced up at his master, and found himself being stared at. Orochimaru's yellow eyes bore into his, narrowed slightly in thought. Naruto stared back in confusion, and the man sighed and returned to his paperwork.

"Orochimaru-sama."

Both Naruto and Orochimaru looked up at the intrusion, but both already knew whom it was.

"What is it, Kabuto?" Orochimaru sounded annoyed.

Kabuto sighed, pushing up his glasses jerkily.

"Sasuke has progressed…exponentially. And by that, I mean he nearly killed me just now. I think you should come with me."

Orochimaru's lips curled upward in glee. Naruto grimaced a bit.

"Naruto-kun, you come with me. This will be a…learning experience for you."

Naruto walked beside Kabuto and behind Orochimaru, who was excitedly moving down the dimly lit hall. Naruto glanced at Kabuto with a questioning look. Kabuto smirked, leaning down a bit.

"He doesn't trust me alone with you anymore. He assumes I am as perverted as he is."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he stuck out his tongue. He was so uncomfortable around his 'master' still, even if he had grown used to sex. As Orochimaru explained it, it was merely a device to grow closer to another. A quest for power. Orochimaru certainly used it to make Naruto feel helpless and weak. It almost amused him that Orochimaru was suspicious of Kabuto. As if Naruto would ever let the four eyes touch him.

"Eehhh?" Naruto squinted at him.

Kabuto pulled away abruptly as Orochimaru spun his head around, eyes narrowed. He reached back and yanked Naruto forward so they were side by side, and then continued walking. Naruto snuck a glance back at Kabuto. The older man was laughing.

Naruto had been in the training room before. It was where he had run laps until his legs shook. He didn't know that Sasuke used the giant arena, and seeing his friend standing there sent chills up his spine. He crept closer to Orochimaru; feeling protected knowing that Sasuke was much less powerful than he.

"Show me what you've accomplished, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke calmly stepped closer to them, and Naruto followed Kabuto to stand on the outside of the arena. Sasuke completely ignored their presence. His sharingan activated; he stared intently at the snake man.

Suddenly, Sasuke was behind him, his sword thrusting through the older man's back. Orochimaru's face turned to shock, his eyes wide, and Naruto fought to keep himself steady. Then Orochimaru's body promptly turned to snakes that coiled around Sasuke's sword and wrists. Orochimaru stepped calmly from the shadows, and the snakes vanished.

Naruto's body relaxed.

"Very good," Orochimaru purred. Sasuke stared expressionlessly. Naruto inched closer to Kabuto until their hands were almost touching. The thought that the Uchiha could move so quickly terrified him. He would never survive an encounter with a man who had three years more experience.

"Your next lesson will be ninjutsu, which I know you will thoroughly enjoy." Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile.

"Though, I think revenge is best acted out with ones bare hands, Itachi Uchiha is not an easy foe."

Suddenly, as Sasuke turned to stare at him, Naruto remembered.

A man at his door, his eyes hooded and heavily lashed. The face was gaunt and the jaw strong, but he was unmistakably similar to Sasuke. His partner smirked from beside him, shark-like teeth shining predatorily. Naruto hadn't understood then who these men were, but he knew he would.

Itachi stood across from him in a clearing. Naruto cried as Sasuke, who had possessed half of his body, jeered at him. He was such a failure. He was worthless. Sakura would never love him. Sakura was so disappointed in him. Itachi…crows…Gaara…Deidara….

The onslaught of memories was become more and more violent the more he remembered.

Orochimaru marking Sasuke. Sasuke dislocating the sound-nin's arms. Sasuke screaming in pain. Sakura sobbing, begging Naruto to bring him back. Naruto's heart breaking when he realized he would never make her happy. Kabuto's hands striking, cutting his muscles. His heart stopping. Jiraiya. Sai. Yamato-sensei.

Sasuke telling him he would never understand. Them fighting.

Sasuke left me. It hurts…it hurts…I'll bring him back Sakura….

Orochimaru snarling at Tsunade, his brow sweaty with pain from his torn arms.

He's running, running, and he hits the light. He meets his best friend's eyes. Maybe now, he'll come back. Please come back. I can't let someone I love do this.

Sasuke's in his head, and the Kyuubi is screaming. His mind is blanking.

_Maybe if you forget about all of this, you'll give up on him._

* * *

Naruto woke up, and he roared in anger.

"I must say, Naruto-kun. I like this feisty side of you much better."

God, he wanted to kill him. He wanted to claw and bite and mutilate. He had been raped; a man in the mind of a child. He had been manipulated into slavery.

"Come over here so I can kill you," He snarled.

"My, my. Your eyes are so _red _when you get angry. You don't want to lose control again. You remember what happened last time."

Oh yeah. He fought Orochimaru. He hurt Sakura.

_Sakura. _

Oh GOD!

"They fucking….they tried to make me give up…" He struggled against his bonds, even as he spoke. He became aware that he was tied up in the training room, and he could not use his chakra to break free.

"I came here alone. I shouldn't have come here. L-let me go!"

Orochimaru calmly stared at him, his lips curled upwards in amusement.

"I suppose now that you remember, our love life will be even more interesting…Naruto-kun," He purred, and Naruto let out a scream of rage.

"I'm never letting you touch me again! You're sick!"

"I may be sick, Naruto. But _you're _mine."


	7. 七

Sakura's wide green eyes filled shone with tears. The tears clung to her thick black eyelashes and left wet trails down her face and into her lips. Her thin shoulders trembled slightly, and her hands clenched over her heart.

Oh, how he wanted her heart.

He wanted to be the one she cried for. He wanted those tears that never fell as she smiled sadly at their Team 7 photograph. Seeing her pain made his own chest ache, and he loved her. Kami, he loved her so much.

Sakura appeared to grit her teeth, and then she closed her eyes and said,

"You don't have to do this anymore, Naruto. We have to give up on Sasuke. He doesn't want us anymore. This obsession we have with finding him…It's sick. We have to stop."

Naruto stared at her, and she cried harder. It took so much out of her to say that, to admit that Sasuke was never coming back.

Naruto couldn't believe that. Sasuke was their best friend. In the last fight with Sasuke, he once again wasn't killed. Surely Sasuke felt something.

Surely he loved Naruto as much as Naruto loved him.

Sasuke was one of his precious people. He wouldn't allow him to be manipulated and cursed by the pain he had held onto since he was a child. Naruto knew about Itachi, and he knew how much Sasuke suffered. He knew that Sasuke was holding on to the hate toward his brother.

Naruto knew he could save him. He would kill Itachi himself if it would bring his best friend back.

"Sakura, I know it seems bleak, but—"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! Just stop! You know it as well as I! You can't save everyone!"

Anger built in his chest.

"If I can't save one friend, then I'm the lowest of the low. I wouldn't be fit to be Hokage or happy enough to show my face around this village if I didn't save him. He needs us, Sakura. I can't give up on him."

Sakura screamed in frustration.

"I LOVE HIM TOO NARUTO! I WANT HIM BACK MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD! He's not coming back! He will get his revenge and then Orochimaru will take his body! Just fucking STOP! It's useless!"

All of the love that Naruto felt for her was shadowed by his anger.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME PROMISE!"

Naruto shook, his hands clenching hard.

"I NEVER GO BACK ON MY PROMISES!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I _forbid _you from hunting Sasuke any longer."

Naruto whipped his head around to sneer at Tsunade, who was staring at him with cold sternness.

"Like your rules could ever stop me."

"If you leave this village, then you will become a Missing Nin. You will no longer be a part of this community. You will be a criminal."

Naruto couldn't believe Tsunade would do this to him. She stared at him with unwavering calm, her eyes locked on his. All the anger he felt toward Sakura and Tsunade welled up inside of him, and he hated feeling like this. Betrayal stung at his eyes and tears threatened to fall.

"I guess I'm never going to be Hokage then, huh."

Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto turned, and using the fox's chakra, disappeared from her office.

* * *

It was the first time that Naruto had ever contemplated suicide. He usually passed over it immediately in his mind. _If I die now, I'll never be Hokage! If I die now, I'll never get to marry Sakura and have kids! If I die now, I'll never save Sasuke!_

All of the things that used to be important to him seemed so far away and meaningless. Sasuke truly didn't care about him. He even tried to kill him. He hurt him so badly the Kyuubi still wouldn't let him see the memory of what had actually happened.

Sakura loved Sasuke. Naruto was almost glad. She deserved him if she still cared about him after everything he had done. Naruto had given everything to her, and she didn't care enough about him to even try.

Konohagakure had abandoned him, and so had his dreams of becoming Hokage. His precious people hadn't even come to save him. Kakashi had given up on Sasuke just like the others.

Sure, Iruka would be sad. Sure, Jiraiya would be disappointed in him.

But really, did that matter anymore? He was trapped in Orochimaru's hideout. He might never see them again.

Naruto heard footsteps echoing in through the training room. He didn't lift his head in acknowledgment.

"Naruto. I've brought you some food and medicine. I need to heal your wounds from the chains," Kabuto said gently. He was the man who had feigned friendship with him all this time, the man who had nearly killed him by stopping his heart with his medical ninjutsu.

He had probably poisoned the food.

Suddenly, a tray was placed into his lap. He was forced to stare down at it, since he refused to life his head. It was a tray with a large bowl of ramen and a glass of water. Beside it was a bottle of green liquid medicine.

For some reason, the kind gesture made tears build in his eyes. His shoulders shook, and he covered his face with his hands.

Kabuto pulled the tray away and sat beside him. Naruto could hear him breathing deeply. The Kyuubi could smell his guilt.

"Do you remember what you told me on your second day here, Naruto?"

Naruto jerked a bit in reply, his shoulders still shaking. Kabuto had brought him _ramen._

"You told me that you would rather be happy, because you would never get anything done if you were sad all of the time. What happened to that?"

Naruto finally looked up, staring at the silver-haired man with teary disbelief.

"I came here looking for my best friend after being exiled from my village. He nearly killed me and wiped out my memories. For months, I stayed here in the mind of a child being raped by the most wanted S-ranked criminal in Konoha. I haven't _got _any happiness anymore."

Instead of being speechless, like Naruto had hoped, Kabuto snorted. Naruto wanted to kill him.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki. You grew up without parents. You became stronger to save your best friend. I say this regretfully; you have more spirit than any other ninja I have come across. A few minor setbacks shouldn't stop you."

Wow.

"Why do you even care? You're insane! You're in this for power! You're probably manipulating me right now…"

Kabuto pounced, causing Naruto to bang his head and back against the wall to avoid their noses being crushed together. He gripped Naruto's wrists tightly in both hands, and he leaned in close for emphasis.

"I care because _you _made me. I would never in a million years have helped one of Orochimaru's slaves. I didn't used to care at all. But _you, _Naruto. I care about you. And believe it or not, I think Orochimaru might too. I don't want to see him hurt you. If he gets tired of you, he will give you to the Akatsuki, and they will kill you."

Naruto was absolutely stunned. Kabuto cared about him. Kabuto had made him ramen. Kabuto had been there every day to check on him.

"You…You're not lying? You really want to help me?"

Kabuto rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh, for Kami's sake Naruto. I'm not usually one to spout my feelings like this, but yes."

He leaned even closer. Naruto could feel his breath against his lips. The silver-haired man's dark eyes were intent on his.

"If you are thinking about kissing me, I suggest you put that thought right from your head."

"Hmm. I know, Orochimaru would skin us both alive," He murmured in an extremely deep voice. "I think I'm going to do it anyway."

Naruto let him, since he was not only pinned to the wall, but also chained there. Kabuto's soft thin lips pressed against his. Naruto sighed through his nose, as it was quite nice to feel close to someone again. Kabuto's long fingers stroked over his chin, and his lips parted to deepen the kiss. Naruto hesitantly kissed back, but he found himself unable to close his eyes and enjoy it. The threat of Orochimaru constantly hung over his head. Even as Kabuto's fingers buried themselves in his hair and stroked soothingly over his cheeks, his eyes kept glancing at the door.

Kabuto pulled back after only a minute of kissing. He smirked at Naruto, who gazed back at him wearily.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

Kabuto smirked wider at this.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it and wonder why I did it. Now, hurry up and eat. Orochimaru-sama requested that I bring you to his room after you're finished."

The second Orochimaru tried to touch him; Naruto would bite his fingers off.

* * *

Naruto was feeling terribly guilty by the time Orochimaru retired to his room.

He couldn't help but remember how kind Orochimaru had been to him throughout his imprisonment. He hadn't really given him any reason to be cruel, not until now. Now, Naruto's hands were sweating, and his teeth kept chewing his lips in anxiety. He had let Kabuto kiss him. Orochimaru had no need to manipulate him anymore with kindness, not with Naruto's memories returned. Naruto was definitely scared, especially since the chains he wore were constantly depleting his chakra.

"Naruto-kun. It's nice to see you so calm."

Naruto gave a pathetic sneer, but fear built in his chest when he saw the darkness in Orochimaru's gaze. The man took a seat at the end of the bed, and Naruto scrambled backward as quickly as he could without pulling off his limbs with the chains.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kept a steady glare on his face, shook his head, and felt a chill in his chest.

He was terribly afraid.

"Really? There's nothing? No reason for me to be angry right now?"

Naruto couldn't move. He should have bit Kabuto. He should have struggled and screamed, but he couldn't! Kabuto had been the only person who had been nice to him! He hadn't wanted to offend him…He hadn't wanted to lose his only ally…

Orochimaru was the one who told him that it didn't matter. It was his fault.

"I—I—…Kabuto kissed me," Naruto said very quietly.

A terrible smile grew on Orochimaru's face.

"Now, why would he do that? Did you give him permission? Kabuto wouldn't do something like that against your will."

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath. Orochimaru's eyes were glinting in a way that killed any bravado he had left in him.

"I-I let him, but only because I didn't want him to hate me.

Orochimaru shifted, and rose from the bed. He took careful, measured steps over to where Naruto trembled.

"You see, the problem with that is, Naruto, is that you are _mine." _As he said this, a great white snake, barely visible against the pale sheets, slid toward Naruto.

"You will have to be punished."

The snake reached Naruto's bare foot, paused, and then struck with deadly accuracy right into his bound Achilles tendon.

Naruto heard screaming, a piercing noise that made him want to cover his ears. When his vision focused, he realized the sound was coming from him. His leg trembled as a burning sensation traveled upward.

"Wha-wha—" Naruto cut himself off with a scream as the same snake struck his other leg, right below his knee.

His body trembled, his hands tugging futilely on the chains.

"Do you know why I have to do this, Naruto?"

Naruto screamed again, but this time Orochimaru himself had bitten him.

Right on the neck.

He remembered Sasuke during the Chuunin exams, and he wondered if the same thing was happening to him now.

"Answer me."

He pressed his fingers cruelly against the bite marks, filling Naruto with blinding pain once more.

"I—" he broke off into sobs. He wasn't supposed to be this weak. He wasn't supposed to let this man control him.

He decided his life was more important than his ego, so he began sputtering apologies. The more he said it, the more his voice contracted in pain.

"I'm so sorry Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry, please stop, it hurts, please I'm sorry oh kami—" he sobbed, his head lolling to the side to bury itself in the sheets.

"Shh, shh," Orochimaru murmured. He stroked a hand through Naruto's hair, and the chains disappeared. Naruto felt disconnected from his body. He looked down at his legs, and saw black markings spreading up them. He was too exhausted to panic, but he stared at them inquisitively.

"It's a seal, similar to the one I placed on Sasuke, but much more—" He chuckled, "—binding."

Orochimaru crawled onto the bed, wrapping an arm around the exhausted Jinchuuriki. Naruto buried his face in the putridly pale neck, and almost immediately

succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**T_T  
I feel so bad about doing this to Naruto! **

**I know Orochimaru isn't a good guy…like at all…**

**He is severely unlikable.**

**And OMG thank you for your kind reviews. I swear to god I have read every single one of them. I'm just really socially retarded and can't reply to any of them. XD**

**I was really debating on whether or not to leave the Kabuto kissing scene in. But I guess Kabuto really wanted to, because I couldn't think of any other way. WHO WOULDN'T IF GIVEN THE CHANCE, LIEK SRSLY. ;D**

**Anyway…Yeah, Sakura is a bitch.**

**I think I'm going to do a rant about her.**

**1. She pines after Sasuke, who is a douche canoe.**

**2. Naruto loves her, would die for her, and is as sweet as can be. She repays him with bitchy and abusive behavior.**

**3. She is completely useless when they go on missions. I think the only useful thing she did was kill Sasori, but even that pissed me off because he is SO out of her league and he LET her.**

**/I apologize for the insanely long author's note/**

**-Marching Clocks**


	8. はち

Naruto's eyelashes clung together, even as he tried to force his eyes open and wake. Tears blinded him for a moment as pain from all parts of his body filled him. He whimpered, and his vision cleared.

Hands touched his burning skin, and he moaned in pain when he was forced to sit up against the pillows.

"Shh, open your mouth," Kabuto was terrible at sounding soothing, especially since this was his fault.

"D—don't—unngh." Naruto groaned in pain.

Kabuto held a cup to his lips, and Naruto was helpless against it. He drank down the medicine, grimacing at the taste.

Almost instantly, the pain was gone and a sense of euphoria filled his system. Naruto sighed in relief, and he felt Kabuto's hand gently pat his head before he returned to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke with a pleasant ache in his limbs, and an extremely dry throat.

Where was Orochimaru? Fear filled him. What if he had been abandoned in this room forever? What if Kabuto would become his only source of company? Surely Kabuto wouldn't know how to heal him properly from those strange snakebites.

Naruto forced himself onto his shaking legs, and he wrenched the hall door open. It must have been nighttime, because there was only one torch lighted in the large passage, and dead silence emphasized the ringing in his ears.

His feet led him to Orochimaru's room, but he had to lean heavily against the walls to get there. The dark frightened him, especially considering what kind of company Orochimaru might keep. His hands trembled slightly as they slid across the wall.

Then, Naruto came to the door that he knew was Orochimaru's office. He had no idea where the man's room was, and he could only hope that he would be found there in the morning.

The heavy stone door was silent even as Naruto threw himself hard against it to push it open. As soon as he entered the dimly lit room, a pair of yellow eyes fixated on him.

"Naruto-kun," he said slowly, "What are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto trembled against the wall, feeling the strange presence of Orochimaru's potent chakra surround him. It licked at his skin, soothing and soft against him. His own chakra responded eagerly, like open flame to a breeze.

"What…what have you done? Take it off. Now."

Orochimaru leaned heavily against the palm that was supporting his chin. He gave a cruel smirk that was softened by the exhaustion in his gaze.

"I gave you a curse seal, Naruto. A curse seal more powerful than any one I have ever given. You are mine now, forever."

Naruto stared at the snake man, observing the way his white hand was clenched on the desk.

"But that's not all, is it?"

Naruto stepped closer, and his chakra roared inside of him. The fox purred in contentment.

"You've made yourself…vulnerable to me. In an effort to control me, you've compromised your own power over me." Naruto leaned in close to the pale man.

Orochimaru's lips parted, his yellow eyes intent on Naruto's. There was an undeniable heat there, a longing that Naruto felt wholeheartedly. This was his _master. His. _

"Mine," Naruto growled through his teeth, which were suddenly nipping on Orochimaru's thin white lips. The older man hissed, his own mouth opening to join the barrage of tongues. Naruto's hands were clenching hard on the fabric of the sannin's clothes, practically tearing them open as he assaulted the thin mouth with harsh bites and swipes of his tongue. Naruto was filled with the desire to simply fuck, punch, and beat the older man until he was _his_ completely, until they were _one. _Their chakra's mingled, filling them both to the brim with satisfation. Naruto was no longer as weak as a kitten. The bags under Orochimaru's eyes had disappeared.

Naruto pulled back, filling with arousal when he saw how breathless and bruised Orochimaru was from their kiss. His mouth was swollen and littered with red marks like butterfly wings across his jaw.

"Naruto…" Orochimaru's voice was very soft.

Naruto pulled him to his feet, and he kissed the older man soundly one more time.

"You have raped me, tortured me, and humiliated me. And now you've bound me against my will. I should leave. I _will _leave, and never come back."

Naruto watched the yellow eyes grow wide, and then the wide face slip into impassiveness. The serpentine man looked oddly feeble and submissive in that moment, his dark hair a curtain around his face as he scrambled for the control he had always possessed.

"You can never leave now, Naruto. Don't you see that? The bond will literally eat away at us until we are together again." He was trying to sound arrogant and amused as he usually did, but at that moment he looked every bit the timid child Jiraiya had once said he was.

"Then I guess I'll have to die then," Naruto was shocked by the coldness in his voice, "because I would _never_ stay here and let you hurt me anymore."

Naruto spun around on his heel, breaking the skin contact between them that sent a pang of loss through both men.

He caught one last glance at Orochimaru, whose eyes were wide and unsure, his hand raised as if to reach for him, but he couldn't bring himself to.

* * *

Naruto would never leave him. He wouldn't know where to go. He would be too damaged to survive without him.

His lips burned where the Kyuubi's had touched them, all fire and vigor and _want._

Those blue eyes, once so innocent and trusting, were now blocks of ice that Orochimaru had never wanted to create.

He leaned heavily against his desk, slipping a hand inside the drawer to the picture he kept there. It was his mother, a plump woman with red hair and a loving smile, and his father, a stern man who looked like Orochimaru in every way.

The picture always used to bring him solace. He would not end up like his parents, dying the death of lovers in battle.

Now it left a cold block of ice in his chest. He had ruined himself because he had wanted what he could not have.

He had wanted the boy's heart.

Now he was sentenced to die painfully without him, alone forever. He would be remembered only as the fool who had tried and failed to achieve mortality. The man who had betrayed Konoha and had nothing to show for it.

Orochimaru sank to the floor, his previous exhaustion catching up with him. It wasn't right. He was going to die for nothing. It wasn't right…

Some time later, Kabuto woke him from his stupor with feverish questions about his health. Orochimaru heard his words from behind a thick sheet of glass.

"—sama. What has happened? I just saw Naruto a few paces down the hall. He doesn't look good. I assumed—"

Orochimaru was on his feet in an instant, charging out into the dark hallway. Sure enough, the blonde boy was crumpled against the wall, his face pinched tight in pain. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around him tightly, and they shuddered as one.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto's hesitant inquiry was ignored.

Orochimaru lifted the smaller man in his arms, feeling the warm seep through him and to his leaden chest.

Somehow, he would make it up to the Kyuubi. He would do anything to see that bright smile again.

* * *

They were entwined together, two halves of a whole, light and dark. Naruto felt the warm white skin against his, the thin chest before him rising and fall almost in unison with his own. Their limbs were curled together, and Naruto noticed that the older man looked almost vulnerable in his sleep.

He curled his hands in the thick black hair, which shivered like velvet in his fingers. It was undoubtedly his best feature, the only redeeming quality to the otherwise serpentine appearance.

Well, no, that wasn't true.

The feminine angles of his face, the strong jaw and high cheekbones, those could be considered pleasant to the eye. The eyes were wide and thickly lined with black eyelashes, despite their yellowness.

Naruto stroked each feature of the tired face, wondering what the man would look like without all of the manipulation. Would he be eternally beautiful, like Tsunade, or would he embrace his age as Jiraiya had?

Orochimaru's eyes slowly opened, blinking in confusion before locking with his own. He gave a small, unsure smile, his arms tightening around Naruto as if afraid he would disappear.

"Don't leave me," Orochimaru whispered, his voice human and soft in the darkness, and it was the most disturbing thing Naruto had ever heard.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_

_**I am SO sorry you guys. I was really doubtful about this part, and it was pretty hard to get right. I would've uploaded sooner, but I had to change A LOT before it was acceptable. I hope you enjoy! (:**_

_**-Marching Clocks**_


	9. くろ

_"Don't leave me," Orochimaru whispered, his voice human and soft in the darkness, and it was the most disturbing thing Naruto had ever heard._

"Why shouldn't I?" replied Naruto in an almost teasing voice. Orochimaru's vulnerability made him feel powerful. Orochimaru needed him now, and he would never let the snake forget it. Orochimaru became more and more alert, and a small smirk found its way to his sleepy face.

"Hmmm." Orochimaru buried his nose beneath Naruto's chin, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw line. Naruto's breathing hitched. He allowed the gentle caress. Orochimaru's hands slid down his sides, curling around his hips and sending shivers over his frame. Naruto pet the silky black hair, and Orochimaru nearly purred.

There was a knock on the door.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke is waiting in the training room. He's threatening to murder guests if he doesn't get trained now."

Orochimaru sighed, moving to get up, but Naruto yanked him down and pinned him against the bed.

"What are you—?"

Naruto fiercely kissed the older man, more of a bite than a kiss; the thin lips were pried open and the mouth plundered viciously. He ground his hips down, thrusting his hands beneath the white robe and tugging on the hardening pink nipples. Orochimaru was groaning, his hands clenching desperately in Naruto's hair, his toes curling against the sheets.

When Naruto moved to plant bruising bites down the thin white slope of neck, Orochimaru protested, feebly pushing at his head with his hands.

"Naruto, I have to train Sasuke, Naruto don't—"

He broke off in a sound that was almost a whimper when Naruto tenderly kissed the inside of his thigh and nuzzled his throbbing arousal.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tell him to fuck off," snickered Naruto in a deep voice.

Orochimaru's fingers clenched in the blonde hair, whether to pry him off or encourage him, neither knew. The doorknob jiggled as Kabuto tried to pry it open in irritation.

"Fuck off Kabuto~~" Orochimaru sang, breaking off in a sigh.

The door stopped moving, and Orochimaru relaxed against the pillows. Naruto crawled up his body, kissing him gently on his jaw.

"Now go train him," He whispered teasingly. Orochimaru groaned, rolling onto the smirking boy. His thin white lips were curled, and his eyes half lidded. He pressed their hips together. "I'd much rather stay in bed." Naruto curled his arms around the thin shoulders, gently stroking the white skin there.

"I'll be waiting." He thrust his hips up.

Orochimaru grit his teeth, struggling to keep the nonchalance on his face. He rose from the bed and dressed.

* * *

Naruto sat in bed fully clothes, his chest aching from the walls between him and Orochimaru, when suddenly he felt the earth shake. A scream rattled through the hallway. Her heard a deep male voice yelling, and then the door flew off its hinges. He leapt off the bed to dodge.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at him, his eyes darting over his exposed ankles—blackened by Orochimaru's marks—and then traveling to the markings that ran up his exposed throat and jaw. His eyes narrowed, and he thrust out his hand.

"Hold on to me, I'm getting you out of here."

Naruto sputtered, his eyes wide.

"Wha—What, Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"Sakura and the others have found the hideout. It is only a matter of time. We have to go before Orochimaru—"

Suddenly a blinding pain shot through Naruto's tattoos. He moaned in pain, clutching his sides. His heart beat faster, and his vision blurred. _He is hurt. _

"Sasuke, what—what did you do?"

Naruto stumbled backward, and Sasuke slowly approached him. He was breathing hard, and Sasuke was looking at him with the stoniest expression he had ever seen. His lips were white and clenched together.

"He will be dead soon. Kabuto is trying to fuse with him, to take his chakra. I—"

"_No!"_

Naruto moaned, clutching his head. "Leave him alone. He—"

"Naruto come on. Come." Sasuke grabbed his forearm, dragging him until he was holding him tightly against his body.

"You bastard, I hate you," Naruto whimpered, his body trembling hard at the severity of his pain. He leaned heavily against his former friend. Sasuke gripped him even tighter.

A feeble shot of warmth went through his body. Was Orochimaru healing? Was it a sign? Suddenly they were outside, and Naruto had no idea how they got there. The only sounds were his groans of pain, and Sasuke's deep voice in the background.

"Naruto!"

Pink filled his vision, and soft feminine crying filled his ear. Everywhere her skin touched him, his own skin burned. He swayed and stumbled backward. She gently set him on the ground, where he laid his head between his knees.

"Oh, Naruto. Naruto." She said his name over and over, stroking his hair, holding him tight. He hated her. He wanted to push her away, but she was so warm. Orochimaru's mark burned, and he felt his Master's pain. He would be all right. He was healing.

"Get off get off," He muttered.

"What?"

"Get off. Get off! GET OFF!" He shoved her off of him, and rolled onto his side. The grass was cool. His mark burned. He missed his master.

"Naruto?" She sounded scared. She reached over to touch him, and he slapped her hand away. He wanted to bite. He wanted to kill. He wanted to see Orochimaru.

He stumbled to his feet and opened his bleary eyes to Sasuke, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He looked just as stony as before. He looked exactly the same as when he had brought Naruto to that horrible place.

"Fuck you. Get away from me." Sai and Yamato rushed forward from behind Sasuke. Sai's normally plain face was filled with surprise. Yamato stared with his creepy doe eyes, his face pale and sunken. Naruto sensed Tsunade nearby. He would never speak to her again. This was her fault.

"Naruto…you're free. What's wrong?"

Sakura looked horribly thin. Her clothes hung off her like drapes and her eyes bore purplish bruises beneath them. She stared at him with her green eyes, and he hated her. Oh, how he hated her. She had never loved him. She had never cared about him. She hadn't given a fuck about the sacrifices he had made to bring her precious Sasuke back.

"Naruto, stop this. You've been manipulated Naruto. He doesn't care about you," Sasuke sounded so sure, so factual. Naruto wanted to punch him, but he held his ground.

"You think you were the only one who lived there? Don't you know about his guests? He's like a leech Naruto. He feeds off of your affections. He loves having you need him. Every single thing that happened to you, every 'slip up' of emotion that Orochimaru let you see, it was all fake. He planned every second of it."

He couldn't fake the bond. He couldn't fake the small tired looks. He couldn't fake that picture he kept hidden in his desk.

"Naruto." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It was all fake."

_No._

"His 'guests', they are were all like you. But none of them were as 'interesting' to him as you. He focused on you…. but not only you."

"What about this." Naruto's voice sounded dead to his own ears. His fingers clutched the skin of his neck.

"_That _was an accident. But he was sure to use it against you just as he did everything else. He hated that you didn't want him. He used his own freedom to bind you to him."

"You're lying! Why should I believe anything you fucking tell me? All you do is lie! All you do is hurt me!"

Sasuke reared back as if he had been slapped.

Sakura rushed forward and gripped Sasuke's arm. Her bottom lip trembled. "You've got to trust him Naruto. He's the one who came to us. He's the one who—"

"He's the one who brought me there in the first place! He's the one who let that _monster _rape me!"

Sakura froze, swallowing hard. Sasuke placed a hand on hers, not taking his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto stared at the connection between their hands. So that was how it was. They were together. Sakura had forgiven him, just like that. She had forgiven him after all he had done to Naruto.

The Nine Tails prodded at the edges of his mind, growling and snarling at his rush of emotions. Naruto let him through without a second thought, and soon he was floating on a sea of fiery water. Nothing hurt. There was no sound but the low cackling of the nine-tailed fox.

* * *

**A.N./**

**So...Yeah I updated. I'm sorry, school is sucking the life out of me. (and my writing)**

**I love you all! heartheartheart. I've got so many nice reviews! I hope this chapter didn't make you sad. :3**


	10. じゆ　

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto was encased in warmth, almost too much warmth. It tingled and rippled like hot water against his skin. Strange bubbling noises surrounded him. His nose was filled with a smell that reminded him of the taste of blood. There was a low growling noise, sounding not angry, but terribly pained.

"Don't listen to them, Naruto, they will hurt us again." A deep voice whispered shakily.

"Do you want me to kill them?" Naruto said in sympathy of his whimpering companion. Naruto wished he could open his tired eyes.

"Tell them to leave us alone. Tell them that it hurts." Naruto agreed to do so, if only to help that pained voice. He opened his eyes, and the heat was gone.

He was still in that grassy clearing, but there were chunks of earth around him. There was blood on the dewy grass. Sasuke was sitting there, severe burns up and down his exposed arms. He was staring with the look of a nocturnal creature exposed to light, pupils dilated and body stiffened. He shook lightly, his fingers periodically clenching and unclenching in the grass.

There was a body on the grass. The body of a female.

There was no head attached to the body of that female.

Sakura.

He had decapitated Sakura.

Pain filled him, not only from the bond tearing at his skin, but from the untimely death of one of his closest friends. _I killed her. Oh God, I killed Sakura. _

Naruto vomited onto the grass just before he fell backward, curling in on himself. Now Orochimaru and Sakura were dead. Sasuke was going to kill him. Sasuke hated him. He had killed Sakura. He had killed Sakura. Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura-

Strong arms wrapped around him, cradling him tightly. He shuddered, his skin burned.

"Shh, shh..." Sasuke was holding him like he was a small child. He trembled violently, clutching onto the already marred skin of his best friend. Any anger he had towards Sasuke seemed so dull in comparison to what he had done. He had killed Sakura. Her last thought on this earth had been the image of Naruto slicing her head from her shoulders. Naruto cried out, burying his face in his best friend's blackened robe.

"I am so sorry I did this to you, Naruto. I am so sorry."

What?

"I used the Sharingan to put my hate an anger in you. That is why you regressed so much. That is why you turned back into a child. It had to grow like mine did. It had to fester as mine has. I just wanted you to understand how much I hurt. I just wanted you to understand my need for revenge. Do you understand Naruto? Do you understand me now that I've fucked you up for the rest of your life?"

The unexplainable feelings of rage toward Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade. The disinterest in seeing Sai and Yamato, people he had once loved. Sasuke had given him his emotions. Sasuke had driven him to kill Sakura.

"How could you do that, Sasuke? How could you do that to me?" Tears streamed down his face.

"I thought you would understand. I wanted you to feel as much pain as I did. I didn't expect you to still be able to love so much...I didn't expect Orochimaru to fuck with your soul even more than I already did..." Sasuke's voice began to tremble. He swallowed hard.

"It all makes sense now," Said a cold, calculating voice. Naruto shook, groaning again. Just the sound of that voice made him feel naseous.

"Kabuto?" Sasuke spoke up, not letting go of Naruto. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shirt. He didn't want to see him. He had taken in Orochimaru's chakra. Orocimaru was dead. He could feel the essence of the man in the air, radiating from Kabuto's direction. His master.

"Orochimaru was always allured by your hatred, Sasuke. It makes sense that he would see it in Naruto, someone completely without hatred, and want to taint him even more. I have been trying to figure it out for _months _now."

Ah, so that was why he kissed Naruto. To stir the pot. To bring things to light.

"Give him to me," said Kabuto suddenly, in a growling, angry voice. Naruto's head shot up involuntarily. He gasped when he saw the man's eyes, yellow and slitted behind his round glasses. His cheek bones were sharper, and his hair was wild and hung about his face like a halo. "Orochimaru?" He cut off the sama with as much effort as he could. A slow smirk spread across Kabuto's face, Orochimaru's smirk.

"Leave, Kabuto." Sasuke's voice was just as menacing. Naruto could feel the deep rumbling against his cheek.

The emotion drained from Kabuto's face as he glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke clutched tighter onto Naruto, and Naruto saw the skin of his face tighten as this movement stretched his burns.

"Naruto."

Oh god, it was _him. _Naruto gently pulled himself free from Sasuke's arms. Sasuke grimaced, trying to force him back. "You're going to go back to him? After all that he has done to you?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "You have wronged me too, Sasuke. I have to."

Sasuke let go. His best friend. Sasuke gave a very very tiny smile, filled with guilt. Naruto held out his pinky finger. Sasuke's smile widened, and they locked pinkies.

Naruto whirled around to face Kabuto as the sound of Sasuke's disappearance filled the air.

Fire filled the yellow eyes, and Naruto gasped again. The cloaked man shoved him to the ground, slamming their mouths together and snarling roughly into the kiss. Naruto buried his fingers in the white hair, bucking against the unfamiliar body. "Naruto..." He whispered his name in between kisses, his chilly hands shoving themselves into Naruto's shirt and against his warm skin. He sighed.

"Orochimaru?"

"Or something similar."

Naruto touched the soft face, the skin so much darker than he was used to. He gently kissed the other man's swollen lips.

Kabuto's eyes set fire again, and he quickly pressed their bodies together, grinding their arousals in a way that made Naruto shiver all over. "Fuck," Kabuto growled. "You're perfect. Fuck," He groaned, biting hard on Naruto's jaw. Naruto shivered again.

"I love you, Naruto," whispered Orochimaru. Naruto held Kabuto tighter.

* * *

_A/N: Fuck school. And I find the Kabuto/Orochimaru hybrid really attractive. DON'T CARE. :)_


End file.
